Food and Basketball: Senior Year
by Crimsonwings92
Summary: Last year of high school for Riku and Tiana and their friends. Follow this couple as they go through the tedious work of exit exams, AP tests, and college applications as well as endure and suffer through drama, jealousy, and heartbreak. Can they prove to the world that they were meant for each other or was everything they worked for a mistake? RikuxOC (Image not mine)


**Crimsonwings92: **Hey all! Wow, so…this is actually a sequel. This is new for me! I've never done a sequel for anything before, but I actually loved this story so much and have actually had ideas that continued the plot that I just couldn't resist writing a sequel. For those of you just tuning in, it would help to understand this story if you read the first one, **Food and Basketball**, but hey, that's completely up to you. Anyway, here's the first chapter of the sequel. Enjoy!

**Disclaimer: **Kingdom Hearts belongs to Square Enix and Disney.

* * *

**Food and Basketball: Senior Year**

**Chapter 1: Summer Ends**

It had been an exceptionally warm day, the kind of heat that makes you feel uncomfortable if you're out in it for too long without having some kind of cool water to splash around in from time to time. There wasn't a cloud in the sky, the sun glistened beautifully off the crystal blue ocean water, and the breeze was cool, but small. From the morning and straight on through the afternoon, the beaches had been filled with families, friends, and lovers looking for a way to escape the heat and cool off. However, now that it was reaching well past four pm, the people were starting to pack up and leave in droves, allowing for more space on the white sands of Shuffle Sand Beach.

"Excuse me, pretty lady."

Burgundy eyes turned at the voice that addressed her, the sight of two young guys filling her vision. They were both rather good looking- a blond one with dark blue eyes and the other a brunette with gold ones- but they each had this…strange, hungry…predatory look in their eyes. Those burgundy eyes simply blinked at them as the girl tilted her head to the side curiously, damp black curls brushing over her ebony cheeks.

"I hope we're not bothering you, sweetheart, but we couldn't help but notice that you looked rather lonely," the blond said smoothly, his voice rumbling low in his chest as he smirked at her.

"…Huh? Oh no, I'm not alone. I came with my friends," she answered after a moment of staring at them in confusion, glancing at the line of people that moved up and following after them accordingly.

Not believing her, the boys persisted as the brunette said, "Is that so? But you're alone now; did none of them think to escort such a sexy girl over here?"

"I didn't tell any of them I was coming over here," she replied, scooting away from the boys as one of them reached for her, "Look, I'm not alone guys, seriously. So you can just go about your business."

"Oh, but we can't just leave you here all by yourself. Let us keep you company," the blond argued back, snatching her hand up in his and bringing it up to his lips, "In fact, why don't you hang out with us for the rest of the day? I'm sure we can show you a good time."

She grimaced and tried to pull her hand away from him, but he had a rather strong hold on her hand and was placing a soft kiss to it as his buddy tried to slither his arm around her waist. Reacting quickly, she swooped down and picked up a handful of sand and threw it in the blonde's face, getting it in his eyes and causing him to shout as he stumbled back.

"Ah! You dumb bitch! What the hell?" he screamed, rubbing at his eyes to get the sand out and glaring at her once he was able to see better, "Why you-"

"Do we have a problem here?"

The boys stopped at the cold, hard voice that addressed them and shivered when they found a pair of angry, teal-colored eyes glaring down at them. The guy that had shown up was taller than both of them and he looked twice as strong if his broad shoulders, revealed by the black wife-beater he had on, were anything to go by. Upon arriving he had slung an arm around the girl's shoulders and pulled her close to him protectively. The boys had an inkling that this was a guy they shouldn't mess with, but being of the male species, they didn't exactly listen to that little voice in their head that told them to just shut up and book it.

"Heh, who are you, princess?" the blond sneered at the newcomer, looking him from the top of his silver hair to the bottom of his shoes.

The guy's eyes narrowed even more as his arm tightened around the girl's shoulders, "I'm the guy that's going to make sure you two leave with more than just a couple of black eyes if you try to mess with my girlfriend again."

The threat was very sound and real, kind of like a promise that they knew he wouldn't break if his anger had anything to say about it. So, they eventually backed down, but not before the blond smirked condescendingly and ran his hand through his hair while leering at the girl once more.

"Well, whatever. You were just going to be a quick screw, anyway," he said with a dark chuckle, turning to leave, "No big loss to us."

His friend followed after him and pretty soon the two boys were gone from sight, leaving the couple to stare after them in silence. That's when the boy took the girl's chin in between his thumb and forefinger and forced her to look up at him, a worried light gleaming in his eyes as he stared down at her with his other hand on her shoulder.

"I turn my back on you for one minute to watch the surfers catch a few waves and you disappear from sight," he chided her gently, no real anger in his voice, just worry, "What do you have to say for yourself?"

"…I wanted some lemonade?" she answered, pointing to the refreshment stall that had been set up at the beginning of the day, "Hence why I'm in this line to begin with?"

"Oh, Tiana," he sighed while shaking his head,

"I was thirsty! I just wanted some lemonade! I wasn't trying to-mmff!"

Her words were cut short as her boyfriend pressed his lips to hers, a sweet blush dusting his cheeks when she immediately melted against him and kissed him back. They pulled away and he smiled while brushing a stray curly lock away from her face, leaning in for one more, chaste kiss.

"Are you okay, Tiana?" he asked her, slipping his hand into hers as they followed the line.

Said girl nodded and leaned in closer to her boyfriend, offering an apologetic smile, "Yeah, I'm fine. Sorry for worrying you, Riku. I really wasn't looking for trouble, but…I guess it can't be helped all the time. Idiots are everywhere after all."

He shook his head and chuckled, stuffing his free hand into the pocket of his orange swim trunks, "I know, Tia. You just can't help it, babe; you're too sexy for guys to resist."

"Damn straight I am!" she laughed humorously, the sweet sound floating over the silverette's head like music to his ears.

Once Tiana made it to the front of the line, the young man slipped off just to the side and waited for her to make her order. His eyes were gentle as he watched her and his smile was warm; he chuckled when Tiana turned to him curiously when she felt his gaze on him and then looked away bashfully the very next second. Even though the two of them had been dating for eight months now, from the end of December to the middle of August, she would still get a little shy around him. He didn't blame her; Riku sometimes found himself tongue-tied and blushing in embarrassment too when those big, round burgundy eyes of hers stared at him closely.

"Thank you very much. Have a good afternoon," Tiana bid to the cashier as she took her cup of lemonade and stepped away from the counter, joining her silverheaded boyfriend at his side while she sipped happily on her drink.

Once she had a good amount, sighing to herself in relief, she offered some up to him and laughed when he took a large sip from the straw; "Jesus, Riku, drink the whole thing why don't you?!" she teased him, shaking the cup to see if there was any left, "If you were this thirsty, I would have gotten you one too."

"Mm, but it's so much sweeter after your lips have been on it," he teased her with that deep voice of his, brushing his lips across her jaw and chuckling when she stammered and blushed deeply.

After Riku just narrowly missed getting an elbow to the stomach, the couple trekked through the sand, leaving behind the few groups of people that were left to a secluded spot among the beach grass and dunes and yet gave the perfect view of the waves and the setting sun. They heard music floating in the air and an array of voices talking amongst each other and the sound of boisterous laughing and cute giggling floated in the air. The whole group was there- Axel, Xion, Roxas, Sora, Namine, Kairi, Demyx and Lauren- and they were all gathered in a circle around the warm and blazing bonfire that someone must have started while Riku and Tiana were gone.

"Hey you guys! How was seashell hunting?" Lauren, Tiana's best friend since they were both eleven years old, asked them as soon as they were in earshot.

The others greeted the couple as Tiana stepped over their belongings on the blanket that she shared with Riku, Roxas, and Namine, sighing as the heat from the fire they made rushed over her skin.

"It was fun. We didn't find any cool seashells this time, but it was nice just walking together," she answered easily, smiling up at her boyfriend as he handed her sweatshirt over to her, the girl slipping it over her head immediately afterwards to warm herself up.

Riku chuckled as he picked up his jacket and slipped it on since it was starting to get a bit chilly what with the sun already starting to set over the horizon and looked at Tiana almost accusingly, "Yeah, it was relaxing until Tiana decided to wander off without saying a word to me and was nearly whisked away by two horny teenage boys who didn't understand the meaning of 'no'."

"For real? Wow, Tia, you're just a sex magnet aren't you?" Lauren asked jokingly.

"Which is strange because I'm a virgin," the accused giggled with a shrug of her shoulders, bringing her legs up and laying her arms over her knees while her head rested in the crook of her arm.

"I'm not surprised guys are running after her, though. She has curves in ALL the right places," Kairi complimented, grinning broadly when she heard the ebony girl groan in embarrassment, "Riku can testify to that."

"She's too sexy for her shirt," the boy said in a teasingly sultry tone as he sat behind Tiana and brought her back against his chest from behind, his arms wrapped around her waist, "So you should take it off."

"Pervert."

"Says the girl who watched four porn videos with her best friend."

"_That was one time_!" Lauren and Tiana echoed together, causing the whole of their friends to laugh humorously at them, save for Xion who was very confused by that statement.

"What? I don't get it," she said aloud, looking between the two dark-skinned girls.

"It's a long story."

"That we'll discuss at a later time when it's just us girls."

All the females let out little secretive giggles that had the boys rolling their eyes or sighing dramatically at their inside joke. Their laughter and chatter continued for some time, the sun falling further and further behind the horizon until the beach was abandoned, save for a few groups spread out down the length of the coast who were also having bonfires, and the stars were blinking prettily in the sky. Sora, who was lying on his back and staring up at the stars while Kairi laid her head on his chest, sighed heavily.

"Sora? What's the matter?" the redheaded female asked her boyfriend, the others turning to the brunette.

"It's not that anything's the matter," he started, sitting up fully while keeping one arm slung around the petite female's shoulders, "I was just thinking that it kind of sucks that school starts again on Monday and our summer vacation will be over."

"Ugh! Don't even talk about school," Axel groaned, his face scrunching up as if he tasted something terrible, "I really don't want to think about more classes, more teachers, or more homework."

"What kind of year do you think it's going to be?" Namine spoke up in that quiet, angelic voice of hers, her dark blue eyes so much like her sister's glistening sadly, "Our senior year at Twilight Town High starts on Monday."

"Didn't we just agree that we weren't going to talk about school?!" Axel cried out.

Lauren picked up her discarded sandal and threw it at him, hitting him square in the side of the face, "_You _decided that you weren't going to talk about school, so shut up and let the rest of us talk about it."

Namine looked down at the sand, absently playing with it and watching as it slipped through her fingers, "This will be our last year together like this. After graduation and maybe next summer…it won't be the same."

The group fell quiet at the heavy weight of her words; she was absolutely right. After this year, they would all probably be going their separate ways depending on the outcome of the school year. They had never talked about it because no one wanted to bring up the subject. Even still…

"...You're right, Namine. It won't be the same," Tiana spoke up, her dark eyes on the blond girl next to her while she smiled warmly, "But that doesn't mean we won't still be friends. Yeah, we'll be moving on to God knows what, some of us to college and others to internships or whatnot, but we'll still keep in contact and we'll still be friends."

Raising her hand, Tiana ruffled Namine's blond hair and laughed lightly, "Just think of this as everyone moving together into the next chapter of our lives, yeah? We're just getting older, not dying."

Blue eyes locked with burgundy and Namine couldn't help the warm feeling bubbling up in her chest as she nodded happily. Tiana was always fairly good at lifting a person's spirits without making it seem like such a big deal; it was like her super power.

"Alright, things are much too sad for one of our last days of summer!" Demyx announced as he got up and went over to the iHome speakers, flipping through the songs with purpose, "So I'm dedicating this next song…to our lovely little angels."

He picked a song and set the volume to full blast, the intro playing out in a reggaton beat followed by the very distinct voice of Reggae singer, Shaggy.

_**Shooby dooby dooby doo woi  
Shooby doo  
Oh  
Shooby doo dooby doo boi oi  
Yeah, ah**_

_**Girl, you're my angel, you're my darling angel**_  
_**Closer than my peeps you are to me, baby**_  
_**Shorty, you're my angel, you're my darling angel**_  
_**Girl, you're my friend when I'm in need, lady**_

Lauren laughed and covered her face shyly as her blond lover danced over to her and held his hands out for her to take. She placed her fingers against his palms and let him pull her up from her beach chair before he wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled her close by the waist until they were flushed against each other.

_**Life is one big party when you're still young**_  
_**But who's gonna have your back when it's all done**_  
_**It's all good when you're little, you have pure fun**_  
_**Can't be a fool, son, what about the long run**_  
_**Looking back Shorty always mention**_  
_**Said me not giving her much attention**_  
_**She was there through my incarceration**_  
_**I wanna show the nation my appreciation**_

_**Girl, you're my angel, you're my darling angel**_  
_**Closer than my peeps you are to me, baby**_  
_**Shorty, you're my angel, you're my darling angel**_  
_**Girl, you're my friend when I'm in need, lady**_

Riku was the next one to escort his lovely lady from the blanket to the sand, helping Tiana to her feet before wrapping one arm around her waist while she placed one hand in his and the other on his shoulder. They swayed in time to the music, the silverheaded teen singing along with the song softly in his girlfriend's ear as she giggled and moved closer to feel his warmth.

_**You're a queen and so you should be treated**_  
_**Though you never get the lovin' that you needed**_  
_**Could have left, but I called and you heeded**_  
_**Begged and I pleaded, mission completed**_  
_**Mama said that I and I dissed the program**_  
_**Not the type to mess around with her emotion**_  
_**But the feeling that I have for you is so strong**_  
_**Been together so long and this could never be wrong**_

_**Girl, you're my angel, you're my darling angel**_  
_**Closer than my peeps you are to me, baby**_  
_**Shorty, you're my angel, you're my darling angel**_  
_**Girl, you're my friend when I'm in need, lady**_

_**Uh, uh**_  
_**Girl, in spite of my behavior, said I'm your savior**_  
_**(You must be sent from up above)**_  
_**And you appear to me so tender, say girl I surrender**_  
_**(Thanks for giving me your love)**_

_**Girl, in spite of my behavior, well, you are my savior**_  
_**(You must be sent from up above)**_  
_**And you appear to me so tender, well, girl I surrender**_  
_**(Said thanks for giving me your love)**_

Soon, all the teens were dancing and swaying to the song, the boys romancing their girls in their own personal styles that made them giddy and blush bashfully. Axel lifted and twirled Xion about, grinning playfully as the black-haired female laughed loudly at his antics; Sora and Kairi swayed back and forth dramatically, the brunette nipping at the redhead's neck which caused her to shriek in delight; Roxas held Namine gently in his arms as the two blonde's leaned their foreheads against the other's; and Demyx, Lauren, Riku and Tiana slow danced close to each other, the two girls glancing at one another and sharing a secret look that said 'This is where we want to be'.

_**Now life is one big party when you're still young**_  
_**And who's gonna have your back when it's all done**_  
_**It's all good when you're little, you have pure fun**_  
_**Can't be a fool, son, what about the long run**_  
_**Looking back Shorty always mention**_  
_**Said me not giving her much attention**_  
_**She was there through my incarceration**_  
_**I wanna show the nation my appreciation**_

_**Girl, you're my angel, you're my darling angel**_  
_**Closer than my peeps you are to me, baby**_  
_**Shorty, you're my angel, you're my darling angel**_  
_**Girl, you're my friend when I'm in need, lady**_

_**Girl, you're my angel, you're my darling angel**_  
_**Closer than my peeps you are to me, baby**_  
_**Shorty, you're my angel, you're my darling angel**_  
_**Girl, you're my friend when I'm in need, lady**_

Before any of the teens knew it, it was just about midnight and it was time to pack it in. The girls ran down to the shore with buckets to get water so they could put the fire out while the boys began packing up the things to take to the cars. It took them about ten minutes to get everything packed into the vehicles and by that time, the girls were just putting out the last of the flames and covering the remains with sand so there was less of a chance that the fire would spark back to life again. Once done, they met with their significant others at the cars, said good night to those that they would not see until another day and then climbed into the cars that they arrived in: the twin couples in one car, Axel, Xion, Demyx and Lauren in another and since they took Riku's car, he and Tiana left in his. The three cars pulled out of the parking lot of Shuffle Sand Beach and drove out onto the street, heading to the highway that leads home. Riku and Tiana were silent in his car, nothing but the radio to fill the comfortable quiet that had descended upon them; the driver glanced at his passenger out of the corner of his eye and he couldn't help but smile. She looked absolutely exhausted from a long day in the sun and sand, but she was practically glowing with happiness. The moon played along her pretty features, glittering off of her long eyelashes and making her black hair appear navy blue from the light.

Feeling eyes on her, Tiana turned from the window to regard her boyfriend curiously, her big round eyes curious as she tilted her head to the side; "What? Is there something on my face?" she asked him, subconsciously bringing her hands up to wipe at her cheeks.

"Heheh, it's nothing," the handsome boy replied, reaching out to take her hand in his and lace their fingers together, "…your hand is warm."

The girl flushed lightly as Riku gently brushed his lips over the tips of her fingers before letting their intertwined hands settle on the arm rest between their seats. He kept his eyes on the road and carefully rounded corners and made turns as he followed the other two cars ahead of them that contained his friends. He glanced at Tiana again to see her looking thoughtful and dazed, her eyes staring straight ahead yet not really focusing on anything.

"What are you thinking about, Tia?" he asked her.

She grinned to herself and looked at her boyfriend, "I was just thinking what a fun summer this was for me. I've never been out of the house so much before in my life."

"Heh, does that change have anything to do with me?" he wiggled his eyebrows at her.

"It has absolutely nothing to do with you," she replied sarcastically with a sickeningly sweet smile.

"…You wound my pride, madam."

"Then I accomplished something today, didn't I?"

The girl laughed merrily at Riku's expense and the boy himself sighed in exasperation, but it was clear that he wasn't truly upset and soon found himself laughing along with her. They drove for another half hour before everyone made it back to Twilight Town, Tiana replying to all the text messages the girls were sending her as they all said good night one last time. The cars went their separate ways, Riku taking the familiar streets to Tiana's house to drop her off. They arrived a few minutes later to a dark house with nothing but the porch light on, courtesy of the girl's grandparents. The engine was cut and the couple sat in silence once more, the silverheaded teen turning to the girl beside him with gentle eyes. Tiana smiled warmly in return, her eyes glimmering tiredly yet happily.

"Thanks for driving me home, Riku. I know you must be tired," she said gratefully, leaning against his hand as he placed it on her cheek.

"It was no problem, love. Don't even worry about it," he replied back in a soft voice, leaning forward to brush his lips over hers.

Tiana sighed at the gentle touch, the two pulling back for a moment, "Did you want to sleep over? I can pull out the air mattress. Granda and Poppops won't mind."

He shook his head with a chuckle, "No, I can make it home just fine. Don't worry about me, Tiana."

She smiled at his words and closed her eyes as he leaned forward again to kiss her deeply, pressing his lips firmly to hers. He gently nipped at her bottom lip and played his mouth over hers, teasing her senses until she felt hot all over. In response to his kiss, Tiana's tongue shyly licked at his lips and the teen boy responded eagerly; it wasn't that often that his bashful girlfriend kissed him like that and he was always eager to return the favor when it happened. They stayed locked like this for some time until, finally coming up for air, the two parted and panted breathlessly.

"I love you, Tiana," the boy whispered to her tenderly, caressing her cheek with the backs of his fingers as he leaned his forehead against hers.

The girl in question smiled warmly, "I love you, too, Riku."

He gave her one last kiss on her eyelid, the action gentle and sweet, before Tiana got out of the car, gathered her bag and towel into her arms, and then made her way towards the front door. She turned around to wave her boyfriend off as he started the car and pulled out of the driveway, giggling to herself as he rolled down the window and saluted her, which in turn caused her to blow him a kiss as a final good-bye for the night.

Then, the car was gone. Tiana walked into the house afterwards, making sure to turn off the porch light and lock the front door before going up the stairs to her room. She was absolutely exhausted as she collapsed on her bed, but happy at the same time; she had never had so much fun in her life and even though she had teased him about it before in the car, a lot of it did have to do with Riku as well as Lauren and her other friends. She hadn't noticed it at first, but after meeting the devilishly handsome teen and becoming his girlfriend, she started to come out of her shell more and more. She was more willing to actually leave her house and spend time with people her own age, which was a miracle in and of itself. She still remained the same Tiana she had always been, but she smiled more and laughed more…and loved more.

Getting up from the bed, she went into the bathroom and stared at her own reflection. What looked back at her was a young woman with a full, curvaceous figure, long black and curly hair, and a pretty face with smooth, dark skin, a pert nose, full pink lips, and shining burgundy eyes as a silver heart pendant lay prone on her chest. At that moment, Tiana remembered something that she had heard someone say one time; that a girl becomes prettier when she falls in love. She wasn't exactly sure how true that was, but she did know that in her case, she found herself to be a lot more attractive in her own eyes ever since Riku made her his girlfriend. Her heartbeat quickened at the thought of her boyfriend, at the memory of his arms around her as he whispered sweet nothings in her ear and then kissed her gently. Her cheeks flushed red at the thoughts and she shook her head before they took her places she really shouldn't go. She took a quick shower to rid herself of all the sand on her body, dried her hair quickly, and then slipped into bed tiredly with a smile on her face.

'We're going to be starting school on Monday. Our senior year,' she thought to herself as she laid her head on her pillow and stared out at the night sky while fiddling with the pendant Riku had given her, 'but I think we'll be all right.'

Then, sleep claimed her.

**End Chapter**

* * *

**Crimsonwings92: **What do you guys think? It took me forever to even settle on the theme for chapter one, but that's just the plight of a writer, right? Hehe, well, please be so kind to leave a review. It would be much appreciated. See you all in the next chapter! Ciao!


End file.
